The Grey Havens
by Tiffany Jean
Summary: A sequel to Tears of Blood. It's a story about death, and how when you thought that something meant so much to you, but eventually it looses meaning. It's also my interpretation of the Grey Havens. Please r+r, it's really my frist serious fic.
1. Default Chapter

Well, in the books that we all love, the literary Master J.R.R Tolkien never really elaborated on what happened when the last of the company reached the Grey Havens. I am about to do so, but I'm incorporating the story into a sequel on one of my others, called Tears of Blood. This is my own interpretation of what happens at the Grey Havens.

Disclaimer: none of the characters do I own, but I wouldn't mind having Aragorn or Legolas…..::smacks herself:: but yeah, they belong to Tolkien…bow down before the master!!!!!!!

This takes place after the end of the trilogy, and it ties in greatly with Tears of Blood.

Prologue

Enriqua moaned as she rolled over, the lights around her almost blinding her…what had happened? She squinted her eyes so that perhaps she would be able to look around her, but she wasn't, so she simply let her eyes open and adjust to the light around her. Where was she? She had no memory of ever being at this place, all she had remembered was…a Nazgul…and great amounts of pain…and…

Death. I died, she thought. I should not be here. I died, I died, I died, I died! The thought ran over and over again in her head…she should not be here…

"And yet you should, child." A woman's voice awoke Rinq from her insane mumbling. "You still have things that have not yet been finished. A person you must meet again. That is why you are here."

"Galadriel? Don't tell me that you died too. Why is everybody dead!!!!!"

"We are not dead, girl. We are in the Grey Havens. Although I am quite surprised that you are here. For you did die, after wishing that all of us would forget about you… And yet it seemed only Legolas cannot remember you."

"What are the Grey Havens?"

"Where the Elves go after they have grown weary of the eastern shores."

"Yet I did not grow weary of it. I was killed."

"And you have something you must do, so you were spared. The powers of light are strong within you."

It took a few moments for this to set into Rinq's mind…she had died, but she was here. She had felt her spirit leave middle earth, and yet she was there, in full body and mind. 

"Or perhaps you did die, but the light is so strong in you, it could not be extinguished." Galadriel had pulled herself up to her full height and was looking down at Rinq. "Either way, this must be accepted by you, young one."

"Yes… I cannot change this…" She shook the conflict out of her mind, but then questions sprang to her mind, and she could not hold them inside of her. "After I died…Did the Dark Lord come back to power? For he must have…but…this does not make sense!!!" She stomped her foot. "Has my spirit been floating around in the air for the…how many years has it been? For you surely must have heard of my death… Lady, I must get answers!"

"It has been almost three years since you were slain. I do not know what happened to your spirit. But you are here now, and you must rest…Did you forget that you are now home?" The Lady smirked, having evoked something inside of Rinq's head. "You are of the Family here, Enriqua."

"This is all coming so fast, as if I was riding a horse through a grand countryside but I had not the time to even glance at it, but I only see the blurs rush by the sides of my face. I do not know… this is a dream…for this cannot actually be. I was content with my floating, for I was not even aware of it…yet because of me, many people have died…because the Dark Lord has risen again." A tear fell down her face; not special, but only a tear.

"Yes, Rinq. He has risen. And yet defeated he has been." Galadriel went on to tell Rinq of the many things that had happened while she was gone; the forming of the Fellowship (Galadriel made it a point to make sure that she got the point that Legolas was in it), the return of the king of Gondor, and the sailing of the Elves to the Grey Havens. "The only one of our kind that has not yet returned to us is Legolas, for he went with Gimli, son of Gloin, and wandered the earth. The lady Arwen has forsaken the life of the Elves and married Elleser, king of Gondor."

"He does not remember me, then?" The thought brought tears to her eyes; she was happy that he was not hurt at her death, but she was also feeling sorrow that he did not ever know of her existence. "I suppose it would be for the better, for I chose to not let him feel any pain."

"You accepted his feelings, then?"

"That does not matter, for he is taken from me, and I from him, even in his mind. I should not be here…I thought that my story was over, that when I felt the blade tear through my flesh, that that would be the end of me…and yet it seems as though it is not."

"But it is, Enriqua. You have been given a second chance, for your life was given freely so that Sauron might not rise to his power again-"

"And yet I failed!!!!'

"You gave the greatest thing you could, and that was all that mattered. Everything in the world is not governed only by a darkness. The light that is inside you can not simply be blown out, for you are strong being, Enriqua." Galadriel walked over to where Rinq was sitting, and looked her in the eyes. "You are strong."

*Hey!!! Tell me how you think I'm doing. I've never really done sequels before, and it was really bugging me about how the Grey Havens are never really explained in the books, so I wrote a story about it, as you can see if you go ^ more. He he he he. SO review please, or I won't go on. Flamers welcome, meh I can deal with it!!!!!!!! And I realized that Enriqua sounds more like a cough medicine than a name, LOL!


	2. What really happened

Chapter 1

Legolas stood at the front of the small boat, and felt the breeze running through his hair, and smelt the water in the breeze; it was comforting, and yet he felt empty. The world had for some reason lost what it once meant to him. The woods no longer seemed welcoming, after he had spent so many sleepless nights in them; the trees that filled those woods no longer seemed like his friends, only plants that were growing older with the sun. Riding his horse had lost all meaning, after having to ride one so much, only taking him into battle, where there was hurt, and fear, and sorrow, and…and death, he thought. He seemed to remember a small amount of time when he had felt like something was actually important, but it was long ago, and he could not decipher the image of a random girl's face that popped into his mind. He had never forgotten the girl that he had seen in the woods that day, after finding her body, but he knew it was trivial, and that it meant nothing…just like the rest of the world. Out of loneliness had he stayed with Gimli, for they had grown close, but even know their friendship seemed meaningless. 

So he was leaving the Eastern shores, and going to the Havens, the last of his kind to travel over the lake. He didn't know why he had not departed after the ring had first been destroyed, but he hadn't… but he was going now. 

Legolas saw the shore form ahead of him, and readied himself to jump down and haul the small boat onto the land, for he was light on his feet, and the only other passenger was Gimli, hardly someone who would weigh a lot. He felt the boat scrape the land, jumped, and brought the boat upon the shore. At last, he could feel meaningless in a place of meaninglessness.

Galadriel had talked some more sense into Enriqua, and had brought her to the place where her family had once dwelt; she remembered it not, but she felt strangely at home. "Where did they go, Galadriel? My family?" Galadriel looked agitated, and answered quickly.

"You need not know that right now. Since he had come here, Elrond has been the Keeper of this place."

"I do not wish to see any of them."

"And yet you must." Galadriel grabbed Rinq by her arm, and dragged her up the steps, through the great doors. All she was wearing was a white dress, with no sleeves, only straps, and a light blue overcoat, both of which Galdriel had given her…it was almost as though she knew that Rinq would be coming back. She walked in the doors, and saw Elrond sitting in a chair, with his sons and daughters, all of them except Arwen, sitting around him talking. And then she saw…

"No!" Rinq whispered, and she ducked behind a pillar, leaning against it for support, the cold marble feeling good against her bare neck. 

"Come on, girl!" Galadriel hissed.

"Not Legolas…he saw me. I don't know how, but he saw me…after I, I …" She couldn't go on. She had accepted her feelings for him, and, she assumed, his feelings for her; but she did not want to see him now. He would know her not, and she felt like it would greatly pain her.

"Now." Galadriel sounded like a mother trying to coax a little child to go to a dinner party, looking nice, when all the child wanted to so was scamper away and go with his friends. "You must deal with what has happened, Rinq." She grabbed her arm, and pulled Rinq with her.

Elrond stopped talking, and looked at Rinq in awe, for he had mourned her death greatly, and yet now here she was; Legolas gasped, and dropped his glass.

"The girl from the woods…" He muttered underneath his breath. "I put your body in the river…" But indeed, she looked like a ghost, wearing a white dress, with billowing pleats, and a blue over slip, which brightened her eyes; she did not look in the least bit dead.

"Lord Elrond, I give you Enriqua, returned from her floating." Galadriel spoke into the hall, and Elrond stood up and walked over to the poor girl, and took her up in his arms _[AN- If you read Tears of Blood, then you know that she lived in Rivendell and was pretty much his adopted daughter, but she left]. _"We had thought her lost, but she is now returned to us."

"Enriqua….but how…?" Elrond hugged the girl, and she nervously hugged him back; he groped her back, for he could believe that she was really back, and he wanted hard proof. "My child, you are returned to us, but how?" He repeated, letting her go and holding her at shoulders length, taking in that she was real.

"My lord, if I knew, then I would try my hardest to tell you." By now, Legolas had got out of his seat, and came over to join Elrond and the girl.

"But I put your body into the Anduin." He said to her. She turned around slowly, finally looking at Legolas. It took so much of her might to not throw herself into his arms, for she longed to be within them, but he remembered her not, and it struck her heart like a dagger. "You were practically skewered, I remember it well." Rinq shuddered noticeably when he said this, remembering the way that the cold blade had cut through her stomach, her lungs, tearing slowly at the flesh of her insides; Legolas saw this and quickly apologized. "I am sorry, Lady, but this makes no sense to me."

"Nor does it to me, or anyone else in this world." She said to him. "I need some air. Excuse me, I think I must take a walk."

"Let me join you, you may disappear again." Legolas said; Rinq only looked at him bitterly, despite her feelings for him. They walked out the great doors that Rinq had only just entered, and out by the beach. "Why do you run from the Hall, when you have only just arrived here?" He asked her.

"The questions. I do not know the answers…only Galadriel would. She seems to know much more about me then I do about myself right now. Let her answer them." She shook her head, and the world suddenly stopped spinning, and she was able to look around her, at the pale aspen trees, and the grey marble pillars that were scattered everywhere. It was beautiful, yet there seemed to be a haze over everything that she was looking at…and she couldn't help but ask the question, and it just came out. "You really don't remember any of it, do you Legolas?"

"Of what? I found your…a body in the woods. Out of respect, I took the body to the river, and put it in the water, and let it guide to wherever it would. That's it."

"And then the girl appeared to you in the woods. And told you she loved you. You tried to grab her, but she was gone. Do not lie to me, Legolas."

"How did you know?" Rinq decided to try her "powers of light" and grabbed Legolas' face between her palms, and she thought as hard as she could about the time they had spent together, as friends; in the inn, while they were traveling, at Lorien. And then she saw a look of realization hit his face, and brought up his arms, and grabbed her into them. She had not expected a reaction like that, and was startled as he began to grope his hands through her hair, and she embraced him back.

She may have only arrived at where she was, but she felt she needed this to happen. She felt like he had to know the truth, that she couldn't keep on talking to him like he didn't know who she was, so she had made him remember what she had made him forget. Some things just need to be known, she thought, and this is one of them. "That is what really happened, Legolas."


	3. I Ceased to be For 3 Years

Chapter 2

AN- hey just tell me if you're totally not digging on my story, cause if you're not, I'll simply tell you to: NOT READ IT!!!!! Sorry if it's Mary Sue…sometimes it's just not avoidable, but I think I have a really good story going, not just, oh I love you, proclaim your love for me, yada yada yada. So NEWAYZ! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! And tell me if you have any suggestions!!!

"I'm sorry I didn't get there in time."

"It wasn't your fault, I'm the one that left Lorien."

"And yet if I had gotten there sooner, then what happened wouldn't have happened." A single tear rolled down Legolas' face; Rinq reached up and wiped it away with her hand. "Why did you leave, Rinq?"

"I couldn't face the truth, and I ran from it, trying to leave it behind me, and yet it was my death. I think I need to learn not to do that anymore." She laughed. "I'm surprised I've already dealt with my resurrection, if you can call it that."

"Indeed, you are here, alive… Alive." He repeated the word, seemingly to himself. "Before… I never really had a chance to tell you how I felt."

"Which was…?"

"I think that I loved you."

"You speak as if it's not true anymore."

"I don't think it is." He looked at the ground. "You died Rinq-"

"I KNOW I DIED!" She screamed, without meaning to. "I know it better than you, I know it better than Galadriel…I ceased to be for three years, Legolas, three years!" At this, Legolas looked at her in shock. "Now what?"

"It's been much longer than three years, Rinq. Almost a good century." Rinq collapsed to the ground.

"Why is everything falling apart. Galdriel told me three years, and she won't tell me what happened to my family…and, and…" She trailed off, tears coming again. "I thought that your feelings would've remained the same, because I felt them too." She broke down into sobs that racked her entire frame, and Legolas kneeled down beside her. "I was happy…or at least I think I was…just floating around, not really being…and then….a bright light hit my eyes…and I was here… lying naked on the ground…Galadriel just standing there…and then she told me….and….and….I just can't take this anymore…" She spoke in between sobs, and Legolas opened his arms, and she let him gather her up in them, and she sobbed against his chest. "Why is this all happening? She said that I had yet a purpose….what is it, to bring another deadly dark lord back to power?"

"I do not know what you are here for, but I will be here for you ." He brought her face to look at his, and he stared into her eyes; she stared back, noting how empty his seemed to be. "I said I didn't think they were. That does not necessarily mean that they are not. I'm as confused as you are right now Rinq."

"I strongly doubt it, Legolas, I highly doubt it."

"Don't be so sure."

"The world is spinning around me, yet when it's staying still for a few moments, all I can do is stare into nothing until the next shock hits me, and you… You feel nothing towards anything now, Legolas. You're been desensitized to everything that you once held dear, and now you're empty…nothing by emptiness."

"You're back now, and having you back feels like it filled me up again." He stared into her eyes, and let his face fall down to meet hers; their foreheads were resting on each others, and they could feel each other's breath on their skin. "I heard you scream, and then a light hit me."

"The light was me."

"And I think that hen I forgot all about you."

"You did."

"But now I remember."

"Yes, you do."

"I remember that we never shared anything remotely close to a moment…but now we are." He let his lips meet hers; they tasted sweet, and he savored every moment of the feeling that he had while they kissed, because he felt like there was something for him again. He felt she was for him.

Ok, I know, I know. That was really sappy….and a little Mary Sue, I know. But it's what I'm the mood for writing. So sue me. Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig bloody deal. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Never Here at All

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters other than Rinq, the rest are the spawn of the absolute literary God, JRR Tolkien. Bow down before the master!!!!!!!!

Chapter 3

After her crying had ended, as it had continued throughout their kiss, and she had been calmed down, Legolas walked her back to the Hall, where many people had gathered to see the last remaining member of the family of the Havens; Gandalf the White, Frodo the Ring Bearer, as well as Galadriel, and other Elves that had traveled to the Havens, and also Gimli, and Elf-Friend. But Enriqua still knew nothing of what had happened to her family, and she was about to be told the truth, and Elrond stood up when she entered.

"Welcome to the Grey Havens, Enriqua. This is where you are from, but you know now what happened to your family, and now all shall be revealed to you." At this there was a dead silence, and the people that had gathered looked at the ground, some twiddling with the fabric of their robes. "You are, literally, the last living member of your family, Lady, for they all…" He paused, as if trying to gather the strength to tell her something horrible. "They were all either murdered, or they took their own lives." 

Rinq didn't collapse, or break into sobs, but looked at the ground, and instead of the things around her spinning as they usually did, they only stopped, and everything was dead still. "Why?"

Elrond took in some breath, and continued. "Your father murdered all of your brothers and sister, three there were…two sisters, one brother. After this, your father took his own life. Everything that your mother loved was gone, including you, and not a week after she was dead, lying face down in the river." 

"I see…" Tears forced their way into her eyes, but she swallowed them back. "Why did my father kill them?"

"To this day, it is not known. Now you know why you're the last."

"I know. But what am I to do now?"

"You are the ruler of the Havens now, Rinq. For you have returned, and I am handing them over to you, as I have been the steward of this land. It's your now." It was as simple as that. She was the Queen of a land. There was no grand coronation, or ceremony. It was as simple as the words that he had just spoken to her, in front of at least fifty people.

"I believe it better if you remained the steward, Lord."

"No. This was your birthright, and now you are here to take it. Come forth." Legolas wrapped his arm through Rinq's, and dragged her up to where Elrond was; he let her arm go, and she walked hesitantly up some steps to where he was standing, and he brought a small head decoration one of his daughters handed to him, and placed it gently on Rinq's head; she had looked at it before he did, it was silver, with a small crescent moon laying on it's side at the head of it, and it stayed on her head by way of intricately carved designs on it. It was truly a crown…one that she didn't wish to wear. "Welcome back, Enriqua. Someone will show you your rooms."

"I will, Lord Elrond." Legolas volunteered. "I know my way around somewhat well now." Rinq walked back down the steps, and joined Legolas. He took her by the arm again, and led her quickly through a doorway in the wall on Elrond's left, that she hadn't even noticed had been there. There were many doors that lined the hall as they walked through it, and after about a minute of quick walking Legolas finally spoke up. "I could see how confused you were getting. I actually have no idea where your room is, but you needed to get of there, and I figured I could help you." They both laughed.

"Thank you, Legolas. You were right. I was getting somewhat restless in there."

"Think nothing of it, now we only need to find the room that is actually yours." 

"Maybe if we just walked around in here enough…" Rinq said, but trailed off, because they had just walked by a room with giant doors, with exact carvings all over them. "I think I just found it…" She put her hand on the door, and pushed it lightly…it opened, and she gasped at the room inside. Everything was a shade of grey, but not the ugly, murky gray; this shade was almost a silver, that seemed to glow. The bed had giant posts on it, that were grey….everything was grey. It had a huge picture window that looked out over the treetops; there was also a couch as well as some chairs that were situated around a fireplace on the opposite of the wall of the bed. The room itself was almost as big as the hall that they had just come from. 

"I think you're right, Rinq. This must be the main room of the house, therefore yours…" Legolas was looking at the room in awe as well. "It's quite beautiful." She finally walked in, as she had been staring at the room, and felt intimidated by it somehow.

"I wonder if this was my parents' room…" 

"Most likely." Legolas followed her into the room. "Quite comfortable though." He walked over to one of the couches and sat down on it. "Quite comfortable indeed."

Rinq walked over to the huge bed, and sat down; it was soft, with gray fur blankets on it, and it formed to one's shape. She let herself fall back onto it, and loved the way it felt around her. She pulled herself onto it more, and let the pillows sink around her head; she suddenly felt tired, and she closed her eyes, and let herself fall asleep.

"You seem so fair while you're sleeping, Rinq." Legolas' voice awoke her, not five minutes later. He was sitting on the side of the bed; he reached out and gently touched her face. "You look so peaceful, with your eyes closed, your head on your hair, your even breathing. Even with what you found out today, you still look…serene."

"You woke me up." She brought a hand up to where his hand was, and placed hers over his, loving the warmth that came from it. 

"I'm sorry, but I don't think that I would've been able to only sit while you were so close to me…" He moved a little bit closer to her, eventually laying down next to where she was, and lowered his face down, and touched his lips to hers. She tasted like she had before, like the morning, and he gently let his hand stroke her soft face, which felt like the petals of a rose. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and drew her closer to him; he let his lips wander down to her neck, where he gently nuzzled for a few moments before he started kissing her skin; he could feel her arms tighten slightly around his neck. He traveled around to the other side of her neck, occasionally biting at her neck; her hands traveled down to his shirt, and she undid the buttons one by one, but then she stopped, and let her arms fall to the bed on each side of her; Legolas took the hint and got up off of her, and buttoned up his shirt, and they laid next to each other on the bed, much space between them, staring emptily at the ceiling.

"This still feels strange…I still feel…" Rinq paused. "I still feel empty."

"Then you know how I feel. What you said was right. Nothing means what it once did to me. The trees no longer sing the song of their life when I'm in the woods…the woods no longer seem welcoming to me, only a void with more darkness to consume me…"

"I feel like I'm so…light…and see through. So vague…" She replied.

"I wish I didn't feel this way." They both said at the same time, but Legolas was the one that continued. "I feel like there's this giant, gaping hole inside of me, and it's eating up everything that I am…or that I was." 

"My feelings are different…It feels like I was never here at all…but then it feels like I'm not supposed to be feeling at all…that I'm just not meant to exist. I wish I could feel…something other than this." 


	5. All This Nothingness...

AN- The angst isn't nearly gone yet, be ready for an entire chapter on it. And also, this chapter might get a little bit racey, I'm not sure as of now. I write, with no real plot in my mind, and the characters kind of lead themselves on to what happens in my stories. That may sound weird, but it's true- I let the characters truly develop the story, I just write for them So depending on where the characters decide to go, it may get racey…and I think you know what I mean. And if it does, forewarning, and I have never written 'fluff' before, so if I do the absolute worst job imaginable, I'm sorry. Another small note- it's kinda revealed in this chapter that Legolas isn't really himself anymore, so, if towards the end of this chapter, he seems a little bit, well not himself, remember this, because this is my own character development here!!!! As always, PLEASE R/R!!!!! 

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Characters except Rinq. All others belong to the pure literary genius JRR Tolkien. Bow down before the master! Also, I've got some song lyrics in here, and they belong to Kittie….I may be a chick, but jeebus! Are they hot, or what????? And the characters don't know who wrote it or anything, it's just a song that pops into Rinq's mind, so don't be like, well Kittie wasn't around back then, bla bla bla. Cause it just pops into her mind.

Chapter 4

Nobody never even knocked on the door that night; Legolas and Rinq welcomed the privacy they had that night. They only laid down, side by side, staring into nothing. They both felt like they had lost their souls, or something else deep inside of them that they knew they needed to live, but they just couldn't find anymore; they both felt empty, in their own ways, but empty.

"In this ash vault…..a rose garden…these walls never see me…just to save me…." Rinq just blurted out in a low, singing voice. "Save me…"

"What's that?" Legolas asked, still staring at the ceiling. 

"Just a song I think I used to sing. Well a verse anyway."

"Sing it all."

__

"In this darkness, troubled water, life's a flicker….come to your senses… I won't let go….waiting for this… it's wonderful…reality…light washes…over me…set us free… I can't see… what happened to me… in this ash vault…a rose garden…these walls never…see me…just to…save me…save me… 

That's all I can remember of it…there are a couple of verse that I left out…"

"It's nice."

"Don't lie, Legolas. It's a dark song."

"I think that's why I like it." He finally broke his eyes away from whatever he was staring at, and rolled over onto his side, looking at Rinq. "I feel so different…aren't Elves supposed to embody everything pure?"

"Maybe we've just grown too weary of life…of fighting…of seeing so much death…"

"In your case experiencing it as well…What was it like?"

"It was like…nothing. Literally. It felt like I was just there, and not there. And everything was right. I don't know how it was, but everything felt perfect. I can remember kind of feeling like I was just…floating, through life and time. Just staying in one spot, not caring about anything…because there was nothing…" She blinked back tears, yet one still came. "I felt right." Legolas didn't say anything after that, just reached out and gently stroked her hair; it put her to sleep, and he soon followed.

**~***~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Legolas woke up, laying on his back, with Rinq laying on her stomach, somewhat on him, with her arm dropped over him; he liked the way that she felt against him. He gently roused her, although it was still night; he wanted to make sure that she was feeling alright; she nodded her head yes, and rolled over on the bed, but Legolas whispered things in her ear.

"I can take that empty feeling away from you, Rinq." She didn't roll completely over, but just enough so she could look at him in the face. "For both of us, I know how to make it go away."

"I don't think I even wish to know." But even then, she was letting herself be pulled closer to him by his arm, and wrapping her arms around his neck as they started to kiss. It was harder this time, and more heated, but Rinq let it keep going. Legolas' hands eventually reached around behind her, and started undoing the laces on her dress; then he slowly slipped one of the small straps off her shoulder, and kissed the skin. Rinq shook her head, but even while she was, she was pulling his shirt over his head, their lips parting only for the moment that it took for the shirt to be gone, and then their mouths were entwined together. He took both of his arms, and wrapped them around her tightly, and lifted her up a little bit while he finished pulling off her dress. 

"I'm cold." He let her go, only for a moment, so she could slide under the blankets, while he followed her, and, while underneath the blankets, undid his pants, and threw them away from him. He continued kissing her, while he felt her hands groping on his back.

"Are you sure, Rinq?"

She thought about the way it seemed like she wasn't supposed to feel anything…and the death she had… and the way that she had been shaking her head only a few moments ago… and the tears that were still wet on her face from when she had been crying, and how all the confusion in her mind was forcing more to come; but she finally said something, the tears running down her face now. "Take me away from this nothingness." Legolas nodded, and kissed her fore head, right before he brought himself into her. 

He tried his hardest to block out the whimper that came from her, but he still heard it; after a few more seconds, she eventually adjusted to it, and let herself enjoy the feeling. It didn't take her away completely, but for the time that they were together that night, she felt like she was floating again. Legolas, although feeling the same way as her, knew that even though the woods weren't as welcoming, and the trees weren't as melodious as they had once been, that there was something still there that meant something for him.

Rinq and himself together.

So, what did ya think? That's the closest thing I've ever written to fluff, so if I did a bad job, me is sorry. As always, Please R/R!! It'd be greatly, greatly appreciated!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Advice Comes Best...

Ewwo! I realized something today… when I'm not writing back breaking humor about the Fellowship in ultra weird situations, I'm writing fics with a very, very, angst-filled plot, and setting a romance story against them. They involve Legolas…and I'm thinking that I figured out the reason: Legolas is portrayed by many fic writers as a hyper, bouncy person who falls in love- when his love dies, however, he is THEN thrown into the angst plot. I think that by throwing the characters into an ALREADY angst filled situation, it adds more depth. Please note that I have tried not to make this character (Rinq) a Mary Sue, despite what many have said. I'll deal with it, it's not like you're attacking me. But this is not some blatant self insertion fic. Thankies~

Disclaimer: You know what? If I owned LotR, god knows I would be THAT much happier. But since my life is the equivelent of a slime puddle, I guess I don't. They belong to the literary God, JRR Tolkien- please pay your respects.

Chapter 5

The room was bright, as the sun had risen, and the light was flowing in through the giant window; Rinq's eyes fluttered at the light, and she opened them. She was laying on her side, without anything on, wrapped in a sheet; she was half draped over Legolas' bare chest, and he was awake watching her stir from the light. He gently touched her face, loving the coldness that he felt on it, and how soft it was. She didn't recoil from his touch, repeating over and over again in her mind that what had happened last night hadn't; she only snuggled in closer to him. 

"Now what…?"

Legolas thought for a second before answering. "I think maybe I should go before I'm caught- I do not believe this would look right."

"I would have to agree with you on that…"

"I shall see you when we break our fast."

But Rinq never came, she wasn't feeling like she should eat. Instead, she took out a horse, and rode through the woods, looking all around her, at the grey trees…the occasional pillars…. Everything had a sense of grey, a haze around it. She was turning her horse around to return, but she heard another rider, and stopped dead. He was clad all in white, with a pointed hat, and he spoke to her almost like a father.

"My dear, girl, why do you wander out in the forest when the food is being served, the people laughing?"

"I would be so bold as to ask you the same question, sir…."

"Forgive me, for you ran out of the Hall so quickly yesterday that I had not a chance to make myself known to you. My name is Gandalf." He pulled his horse over to her. "You look so… discontented, child."

"I fear that I feel the same as well." She said, bitterly, although not meaning it towards the old man.

"I shall give you words of advice that I have told to another only once, long ago, if you would let me speak them." His voice was gentle, and she could not help but warm up to him.

"Speak, please, sir."

"Gandalf please." He cleared his throat; perhaps trying to lighten the atmosphere, and then went on to speak. "I spoke these words when a dear friend was voicing his feelings, about how he wished that none of what has come to pass had ever happened. I went on to tell him, so do all who live to see such times, and yet it is not for them to decide." He paused, looking at Rinq. "All that you have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to you."

"I thank you for your wisdom, Gandalf, but for some reason, in my heart, I fret that it will not prove of much use to me."

"Of course it will!" He exclaimed, laughing, then stopping when he next spoke. "Although it may not seem like it now, it will. The best wisdom always comes from old men with overgrown long hair and beards, did you not know this?" She could not keep the laughs down, and they came out loudly.

"Perhaps….but we shall see."

"Now dear child," He said, once again his voice took on a fatherly tone. "You must eat, for you are being shown the rest of the lands today, with a guide this time. Now come back to the Hall." He reined his horse around in the other direction, and she followed, digging her knees into the side of the first horse she had found in the stable; she rode quickly through the small wood, letting the horse ride as fast as he could push himself, riding by the trees, not hearing the tweeting from the birds, or the ripple from a nearby creek. She soon lost sight of Gandalf, as she had passed him and laughed as she did; she headed in the same way that she come, and soon found herself back at the house. She rode up to the stable, and, before the horse had even stopped, she dismounted smoothly, her light dress billowing softly behind her. She didn't see a hand anywhere, so she took of the saddle and quickly brushed the horse herself. After that being done, she walked back to the hall, where all were eating; she saw, what she assumed to be, a Hobbit, most likely Frodo from the age he looked. She looked around for a seat, and there was only one open; at the head of the table. She would be seated at the head of the table, where all would look upon her, and then whisper. She gathered her thoughts, realizing that she honestly didn't care.

She walked to the head of the table, and sat down; a servant asked her what she wanted, and she said that only wanted a light breakfast, with some juice. She nodded, and walked away. Rinq could see Legolas, a few seats down from her, on the left side of the table, and Elrond was directly on her right, and he welcomed her.

"Sleep well?" He asked with a grin.

"Yes, Lord, I did."

"Do not call me by such an empty title, Rinq." He said softly. "It makes me uncomfortable to be called such by someone who is in more of a place to receive such treatment."

"I deserve nothing of the sort." She was getting agitated; just after, the girl 

brought her food. Rinq thanked her, and brought the cup with the juice to her lips. 

Grapes, although she had never really been able to savor the taste as she did then. She 

lipped her lips and then took another drink.  



	7. Do You Think I'm a Whore???

This chapter is hella long, and Legolas lovers, please read the next chapter if you're pissed about what happens towards the end….

Much went on, for the next few days, that was not worth the taking of a note; things were calm, and Rinq was showed the rest of the land that was hers. Legolas and herself managed to stay apart from each other, though they knew not why. It was as though it wasn't necessary for them to be next to each other.

Although this was not the way they knew they were feeling; despite the way that they casually handled their small separation, they knew that they wanted to be together; yet it was too soon. They knew not if anything at all would come of their feelings…no one really does. Legolas knew that he could never handle loosing her again; Rinq knew that this was true as well. But it wasn't like they needed each other right there next to the other…and yet Rinq doubted that was true…

The reason this came about was the fact that, while she had been reading a book from the house's huge library, out on the balcony the led out from a small door on the wall that the huge window was one, in her room. It was an amazing view, although it was the same one from the picture window, it seemed to captured a lot more of the landscape; the tree tops, the small lake that was out about half a mile to the west, the hills…it was beautiful, all of it accented by a grey haze that hung over everything. Legolas walked up behind her, trying to be quiet, although he didn't succeed.

"You shouldn't try sneaking up on people, you're not good at it." She said, her eyes still scanning over the page; she was reading about Beren and Luthien, how they had met, and fallen in love from that instant, and how Beren had gone on the wild goose chase for the Simarils, all for her. She let her eyes break with the text, and looked at him. "What is wrong, Legolas?" His face was dismal, his eyes… they were empty again…they had lost the small flicker of light that had reappeared the night they had spent together…it was gone. She had some hope that maybe, if he could regain something that he had lost, perhaps she could as well; now it was gone.   
"Something is missing. Out of place, and yet I can't put a finger on it." He said, his voice hollow.

"Then don't try to put a finger on it, and perhaps it will come to you. That's the way that life works, Legolas." She got up and walked over to him. "The one thing that you don't want to happen will almost always find a way of shoving itself into your life." Legolas brought his arms up, and wrapped them around her neck, and held her close to him. He was cold.

"And yet I don't know if it shall. Although I do have a feeling that I know what is wrong with me." He broke the embrace, and held her at arm's length. "Tomorrow, have a feast, a party, whatever you wish to call it. Tell Elladan and Elrohir to handle the arrangements, they will love it."

"What for, Legolas?"

"Just do it, and announce it tonight at dinner."

After a few more words together, Legolas said that he must take his time apart from her for some time, and would see her at dinner, then he left. It was as quick as that; a blink of an eye almost. Dinner came just as quick, it seemed, and, while Legolas was sitting on her direct left hand side, Rinq called for silence, and managed to come up with words.

"Friends, it has occurred to me, today, that there seems to be a lack of merry-making and fun times lately." She paused, looking at all the faces; it suddenly occurred to her that she had already taken up the demeanor of a true ruler, despite the fact that she had only been there for the edge of a week. "So, to ratify the situation, I am calling for a party, if you will. No special occasion, just for fun." She smiled, and motioned to her right, the billowing sleeves of her grey satin dress hanging down. "And it would do me a great honor if the sons of Elrond would take into their hands to make the feasting arrangements, for ever since they had departed from Rivendell, they have been without such work." She smiled, again, in their direction, while one of them replied to her.

"It would do us a greater honor, Lady, to do this for you, than it was of you to ask us."

"So it shall be! Tomorrow, let us liven our night!" She exclaimed, and the hall around her burst into conversation; no doubt the young Elven maidens would be bickering over what to wear, as the relationship between Rinq and Legolas was not made public yet. Ring looked over at Legolas and smirked, hearing some of the younger girls sqeauling at the apparent chance to get a dance with Legolas; she couldn't help but burst into laughter. She finished eating, and returned to her room, where she went back out on the balcony, and continued to read under the moonlight:

"…As she looked on him, doom fell upon her, and she loved him; yet she slipped from his arms and vanished from his sight even as the day was breaking."

Poor girl, she thought…I wonder if that's how those girls feel about Legolas…? And she dissolved into laughter that filled the entire night.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Legolas had the arrangements made; he would do it tomorrow, and he wouldn't wait anymore. He had the guts to do it then, and he would not falter in this.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The day went fast, and Rinq was dressed in a grey satin dress, much like the one that had been dressed in the day before…and the day before….and the day before; it was a custom in the Havens that grey was the color worn by the family there. This one was of a lighter, almost silver color though, that mad her eyes shine even more, for that day they had chosen an icy blue color, and her hair was braided back beginning at the front, and crowned around her head. She walked into the hall, looking at all the other people, smiling, dancing; they had started without her, as was the custom, so that she could make some sort of grand entrance or something, despite her protests. She saw Legolas in a corner, and he walked up to her, a smile about his face; it made her happy to see this, for, although she was feeling very down, it was good to see that he was at least happy. He grabbed her hand, and put a kiss upon it, he then wrapped her in his arms, and whispered something in her ear.

"If I had your blessing Mi-Lady," He said, "I would like to do something." He smiled, looking like a fox planning out how he would pounce upon the rabbit… quietly, with the surprise that he needed to get something to dine upon that night.

"Of course, Legolas, son of Thranduil." She said, trying to keep a tone of formality in her voice, so that none would suspect anything; Legolas nodded, and, just when Rinq thought he was about to ask her something, he turned around, and strode over to where a light auburn haired elf was waiting, a light in her eyes. He went down upon one knee, and took her hand, and, as he had done to Rinq, planted a kiss on it. He pulled something out of a pocked in his robes; a ring, with a small emerald leaf in the center of it, and slid it on the girl's finger.

"Do me the honor, Nitalyfe, and be my wife, here, in the Undying Lands." He smiled up at the girl, and she beamed, and he picked the girl up by her legs; she held to him while he spun her. But their moment was short.

"WHAT? By the Valar, Legolas Greenleaf!" Rinq shouted. "If you wanted a whore, you could've at least left me some money, or done me the decency of letting me know I was only being used!" She screamed at him. "Now I remember why I so detest royalty! I wish I had never come to be again!" She screamed at all of them, and she saw Gimli's axe by the main door to the hall; it was not known why he still carried it with him, but Rinq made him keep it there, and not in the Hall. She went over, and picked it up, and while the auburn haired girl was trying to run in fright, she tripped over her green dress, and fell to the floor; Rinq rose the axe up, and swung it down upon the girl's back. When Rinq couldn't pull it out, she knew that it was well embedded in the flesh, and that she would not be able to take another swing, as much as she yearned to; the girl had not even screamed. She then moved over to where Legolas was, searching desperately for a weapon of any kind. She put her face inches away from his, and said her words through gritted teeth, as well as tears.

"If anyone other than that little wench deserved that fate, it's you Legolas Greenleaf. How many more times have you lain with her than with me?" She sobbed, and grabbed Legolas by the back of his head, grabbing a handful of hair, and dragged him over to the body of the girl whose name she had not even bothered to catch; she threw him to the ground, and grabbed another patch as she shoved his face into the puddle of blood that was gathering in the small of her back. "You deserve the same fate as her!!!!" She screamed through the tears, and pulled his head back, his face covered in her blood. "If that axe were not in her back, it would be cutting through that pretty hair of yours before it sliced your neck and body into two different parts." Up until that point no one had tried to pry her away, for they were so shocked, but now Elrond's twin sons came p behind her, and grabbed one side each, pulling her away while she was kicking and thrashing around. As they did, Legolas got to his feet, looking abashed at the blood on him, and spit into Rinq's face as she was pulled away, and locked into her room, where she walked out onto the balcony ready to throw herself off, and blood started flowing from the walls behind her, and from the pillars that were in the courtyard a hundred feet below her; it was no longer the Grey Havens she was in-

She was in the Havens of Blood it seemed.

She threw herself down.


	8. I Don't Want to be Alone

Please please please please R+R! Ack! So how am I doing? Flufferkins thinks we're doing pretty darn good, so please review and tell us what you as a reader think. Also, this is NOT NOT NOT the end, stay tuned for part 7 buddies!!!

Chapter 8

The light from the moon shone in through the window, and the stars were shining brightly. Not hiding behind clouds. It was a fair night, the temperature just right for a perfect sleep. Yet Enriqua woke up, fire all over her, yet chilled to the bone, sweating like a river, yet freezing as though the world around her was one of ice. She woke up screaming, for she had practically felt the ground rise up from beneath her to meet her, hard. 

She had felt it, deep within her thoughts, in her body. She felt it in her heart.

She looked down at her hands, which here wrapped tightly about themselves, and she realized she was holding something; she opened her palm, and she saw long, blonde strands of hair wrapped through her fingers. She shook them away, and grabbed at the sheets, longing for something that was solid proof she was there. She felt the bed beneath her, and the sheets wrapped around her, drenched in her sweat. She was there, she was real. It had been a dream.

Sleep never visited her again that night, and she watched with weighed eyelids as the moon and stars said goodnight, and the sun crept up, saying hello. She watched it rise more and more, until finally it a servant knocked on her door. She shouted that they could enter, and a girl walked in, carrying a beautiful gown of…grey. Again, it was grey. How boring the grey was becoming. Grey. Perhaps I do need a party, she thought to herself. But it was beautiful…despite the grey. It had the sort of sleeves that she liked, not sleeves at all, but straps, no more than four finger widths wide; it had a strap right before the chest, that came back into a giant, yet slender, bow in her back. It had pleats, starting at the waist, that led into a sort of skirt, with small beads in the shape of starbursts everywhere. Rinq walked over to it, but the girl held it away.

"We must get you washed up first, Lady." And she laughed. After a long, hot bath, and dressing into a less elegant gown, for lunch, as well as the hair process, it was almost time for time for it to begin. People were already starting to arrive; the dream was still on Rinq's mind. It was real. She had his hair in her hand…and she had felt the cold of the stone smack her hard. And yet here she was, feeling like she was reliving the night she dreamed about. She dressed in the gown, and her hair…her hair was braided back as it had been in the dream, and the small head ornament was placed on her head as well. 

After the party had been going on for almost an hour, Rinq was led down to the Hall, and she entered, taking her place in a seat on the dais; when she had entered, all had grown quiet, and looked at her in awe, or some other emotion of the type, and when she sat, it was though the halls breathed again, and a sense of tension that had grown disappeared, and things went on again. She was told to remain seated for some time, and, after finally ignoring the advice and growing restless, she got up, and walked down the few steps to the floor; Haldir of Lorien appeared, and asked her for a dance.

"Who would I be to refuse?" She said, and he grabbed her around her waist, holding her a bit more closely than she would've preferred. She did not know where the knowledge came from, but, somehow, she managed to match Haldir's every step and pace, as the tune was a quick and joyous one. After it was over, and the dancing stopped, she noticed that people were looking at her; indeed, she realized, they have right to, for I am the last member, and this is the first time all of the Haven has been invited to a feast of any kind for a long time. 

Legolas was talking to someone, no doubt one of his old friends, when he saw Haldir holding Rinq close to him as they danced to the fast song; he was not jealous, for any announcement of a relationship had not been made yet. He walked up to Rinq, and kissed her hand; he thought he saw a flash of worry in her eyes, but he quickly dismissed it.

"If I had your blessing, my-Lady, I would like to do something." He said, and he smiled; the look of worry in her eyes was there again.

Rinq knew that she shouldn't have said anything, for it was all it had been in her mind, and yet she still did. "Of course, Legolas, son of Thranduil." Despite what she wanted, she knew that what was about to happen was pre-ordained. She could not stop it. There was nothing that she could control, other than the way that she reacted to the events…she took a breathe, as Legolas walked back to where he had been speaking with his friend, and spoke to them quickly; the entire hall was watching them now, but Rinq wouldn't let any color show in her face, or falter in her breathing, or let any harsh words slip out of her mouth. Legolas received something from one his friends, and returned to her. 

"A present for you, Lady Enriqua." He beamed as he held out a book to her, and she took it; the cover was….grey. But is was nonetheless beautiful, and she opened it to the first page, and a tear ran down her face as she looked through the pages. It was an album, with various drawings of her family, a family tree, and the history as well. "Since your past is somewhat lost to you, I hoped that perhaps I could help in finding some of it for you." Rinq reached the last page, and, when she did, Legolas spoke in no more than a whisper, meant only for her, and she looked up at him in awe as he spoke, and what the last page of the book bore. "And perhaps be a part of your future." The page was a sketch of Legolas and herself, Rinq in a flowing gown, and Legolas slipping a ring on her finger, at the shore where the boats used to arrive. Rinq couldn't keep the tears back as he pulled a ring out of his pocket; the one from her dream. He closed the space between them, and looked in her eyes. "I don't want to be alone."

"Neither do I." She whispered. She was trying her hardest to ignore the angered faces from the dozens of girls around her, but she couldn't help feeling somewhat haughty.

"Then let us be together. For all eternity. Will you have me?" He asked, as he grabbed her hand.

"Yes." She said, and he slipped the ring onto her hand, and she gazed at the small emerald on it, in the shape of a leaf, and she turned it over, and saw, engraved upon the band, "Amin mela lle." I love you. He threw his arms around her, and brought her to him; the hall had gathered what had happened, and, among the moans of the maidens, there was cheering. 

But in the back of her head, pushed aside by all the joy, still nagging at her every breathe was the dream….and the blood that had coated everything in her home.

Well? How ya all liking it? Please r+r if there are any suggestions you have, etc. I love getting feedback, I really want to know what you all are thinking, be it good or bad. Flufferkins does as well…heheh


	9. Together

After the more formal announcement had been made, and the many girls had stopped their crying, Legolas and Rinq, following that damned tradition again, took a dance on the floor, by themselves, with the everyone watching. Rinq rested her chin on Legolas' shoulder, and had her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I think you do not know that fate that you have sealed us to, Legolas." She whispered into his ear.

"What does that mean?"

"The maidens will more than likely try to kill me in my sleep." She snickered. "They seem ever more entranced with you, Legolas."

"I had nothing to do with their feelings."

"Indeed, you didn't, and yet they still swoon as you move across the floor." She laughed.

"Well, I didn't do anything to make them feel that way. If I ever had eyes for anyone, it was you. I didn't realize it until after you had left Lorien, but then…" He trailed off.

"I know…"

"And then I saw you walk back in, and I remembered the day in the woods, when…whoever it was came to me. I always wanted to find out who it was, but I was more occupied."

"You had the right to be." The song ended, and crowd applauded; Elrond stepped forward, looking at them both critically.

"You have asked for adopted-daughter's hand in marriage, lord of Mirkwood." He said. "And not asked my blessing, as I was outside for a breath of air?"

"Indeed, I have, lord Elrond." Legolas looked suddenly nervous, a look that Rinq had never seen him bear before. "For I assumed that you were in the hall."

"Do not worry about it, my lad, for I knew this was bound to happen." Elrond laughed. "and you indeed have my blessing, as though it already seems that both your minds are made up." He smiled as he took Rinq's hand and looked at the band. "And with the royal ring of Mirkwood, nonetheless." He winked at her. "You've chosen well."

"Thank you, Lord." She smiled, but she quickly blushed; she turned to Legolas, as she felt the majority of the eyes had lifted from them, rather to face each other while they spoke of the happening. "So this is why you wanted me to call a feast to be arranged, Legolas?" She lifted an eyebrow.

"It contributed….it just looked as though you needed something fun to do."

The night had continued as a party should have, although Rinq drank a rather large amount of ale; she liked not the taste of wine, and she cared not about the faces that were made around her when her request for a pint had been made. When the people had began to disperse to their rooms, Legolas tried as hard as he could to get her to her room, but she was stumbling around…that is until they reached her door, where she straightened up and looked around her, and she seemed to finally breath. 

"Thank the heavens!" She sighed. Legolas was dumbfounded, and looked at her confused. "I can handle much more ale than that, sir. I was only pretending to be so inebriated so that I had an excuse for anything stupid that I did." She laughed.

"I see. So you were in your right mind all along."

"Indeed. And I saw the girls looking at you…I couldn't contain the laughter. You seem like the rider of their very dreams, Sir Legolas." She said in a far off voice. She couldn't help but tease him, and she opened the door to her room, and walked in, and threw the small overcoat wrapped around her onto the couch.

"I'll be going to my room now, I think." Legolas said.

"Oh my dear god." She said in a monotone voice. "Now that we're engaged we have to be so formal?" She asked. "Is that what the tradition says now? I'm tired of it!" She shouted. "I'm tired of wearing the same damn grey dresses and looking up at the same damn moon every night!" She noticed that the door to her room was open; she glanced at it heatedly, and it slammed itself closed.

"I merely thought that it wouldn't look right, for everyone thinks you, well, drunk out of your wits." He said.

"It's alright, Legolas." She turned her face to him, her eyes full of understanding. "Just…sometimes things will get so repetitive that it makes me want to throw up. I feel like my life is going around and around on the same path as it always has."

"I'll be on the path with you." He said as he walked over to her, and wrapped his arms around her. "Even if our lives do nothing but the same thing over and over again, we'll be together. I won't loose you again, Rinq."

"Thank you Legolas." She said, wrapping herself in his arms. "I know that you'll be there always. And don't worry about loosing me. I'm here to stay." She looked up at him, and he planted a kiss on her forehead, then on her lips, softly; despite his efforts to keep himself from letting that night go too far, he failed. She took her arms and wrapped them around his neck, and pulled his mouth down to meet her own. He tried to break it off, or at least he thought he did, but he only found himself wanting more. She guided him over to the bed, and he pushed her down onto it. He smashed his lips onto hers even more, while both of their hands began to wander…


	10. Nitalyfe

Chapter 9

Legolas left the room early that morning, kissing Rinq's hand before he left. He was still practically walking on air; he was completely overjoyed at what had happened the night before. He loved her, although it took him some time to realize that it was with all his heart. He couldn't even remember when he had first felt these feelings, and he knew why, but when he saw her enter the hall again…it was like something returned to him that had been lost; and yet he had lost so much.

When he was in the woods, nothing seemed so bright to him, it was clouded over with a haze that he couldn't see through. When he was shooting his arrows, he didn't feel the thrill of the adrenaline rushing through his veins. He didn't feel alive anymore. He welcomed death when there were situations where it would've come upon him, but he could never embrace that which he craved because he had a promise to fufil. He had to help Frodo, and Aragorn, and the rest of the company…and the rest of Middle Earth. 

He had only gone to Rivendell to deliver news, and yet he was pulled into something he never imagined he would be a part of. And all the nights of sleeping in the forest, not knowing what was beyond the reach of their light, had made him despise what he once loved with all of his heart. The times that he had to defend all of their lives, in juncture with the others, he had began to hate the sport of archery, to fear the other arrows coming from unseen archers. He hated all of it. And yet there was once such a longing for adventure. He had all of eternity to waste, and he thought it would be in happiness.

There were times when he thought that would be impossible; that a lust for the things around him would never again be achieved. And yet not he felt as though he had a chance to feel alive again, with Rinq. He had never dreamed that he would be happy again, but now there was a small sliver of hope that lingered in the back of his mind.

And if the feelings that he had would never him, at least he would not have to face them alone; she would be with him.

He reached his own room, and opened the door, to see a note laying on the bedside table.

_My Dearest Legolas, _

How could you do this to me? Do you not know of my feelings? And tonight… that was disgusting, the way that you held that whore to yourself. She is a whore, is she not? She is not the true ruler of this land…I blame not her father for killing them all, when he had such a daughter as that beast. Do not let your feelings deceive you, Legolas. She will be the death of you.

But that is what your heart desires, is it not?

Tenna' ento lye omenta, ar quel kaima, 

_Luinlothnian*_ _Nitalyfe_

Legolas looked at the note, and tore it up. How did she find me? He thought.

*= 'Blue Flower'. Yes, it's the same' Nitalyfe from the dream, but that is her last name. 

AN- Please review this. I spent an entire hour trying to figure out how to fix the format errors, and I did. All for you- the reader. I would appreciate it if you would tell me how you're liking this, because I love to get feedback- it gives me something to go off of, and I love differentiating opinions, and I love hearing them. SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!


	11. Moonlight

AN- Please review this. I spent an entire hour trying to figure out how to fix the format errors, and I did. All for you- the reader. I would appreciate it if you would tell me how you're liking this, because I love to get feedback- it gives me something to go off of, and I love differentiating opinions, and I love hearing them. SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!

Chapter 10

__

The news traveled quickly; it had always amazed Legolas how it did, even when it was meant as a secret. The ladies that were in the house of the Family were practically giddy with joy, for there had not been cause for such excitement for many years. The men were talking to Legolas about Rinq every chance they could get; they seemed completely infatuated with the girl for some unknown reason. 

Some said this was because of the mystery her past held, even to her, while others said that Rinq had 'talents' with men that no other woman could live up to; indeed, it was said that she had used those very tricks on Legolas, and the fact that Legolas had spent two nights in her room, not leaving until morning, did not ease the flow of the gossip. He frowned on the rumors, but that was exactly what they were: rumors; let them have their small amount of fun with the words they heard from others. 

Rinq was somewhat delirious over the next week, as Elrond arranged for a tailor to be brought, and for arrangements to be made for a ceremony; dresses were being fit, pieces of fabric were being matched to her eye color, flowers were being compared to her skin tone so that she didn't look too pale or dark and she was being asked repeatedly about what kind of food should be served and what sort of music she desired to be played. She was close to either pulling out the hair of the next person that asked her something about her skin or eye color or gouging out her own eyes. It was a blur of hell, flowers and people running around like mad…all for her and Legolas.

Quite absurd, she thought; why go to all this trouble just for a wedding? She would prefer a small ceremony out in the woods, perhaps, for she felt almost at home there…if she had ever had a home. Then, among the other thoughts spinning through her head, one was vivid in her mind. She hardly knew anything about her own past. All that was shown to her was what had happened after she had run from Dol Guldur, but nothing before that. It troubled her, and she realized it was something that she must know. At the end of the week, while several different hair fashions were being experimented with on her head, which stood up, and screamed out loud.

"Where is Galadriel?" She yelled. "I have to see her! I don't care about my hair, now take me to her!" The women around her were practically cowering from the fear that struck them as Rinq rose up to her full height, shouting at the top of her lungs. Hesitantly, a small girl, wearing white robs, came out from the mass of cowering figures, and walked to the door, motioning for Rinq to follow her; she did, and eventually the girl led her to a door, white, with small flowers carved with eerie precision into the door itself. She knocked, and Galadriel opened the door, beckoning Rinq into the room. 

"What ails you, child?" She asked. "Is it all the rush that is about you now?"

"Not really." Rinq answered. "I can handle that, for it is nothing but sitting down and rubbing your hands together for peace until it is all over. It is something else that bothers me right now." Galadriel had walked out onto a balcony; the room was almost similar to Rinq's own, yet smaller, but still big. The balcony looked out over the sea that the Elves crossed to come to the Grey Havens; there seemed to always be a mist over it, around the shore, camouflaging it from the other world. The mist had been growing denser, and Rinq was beginning to feel that her own world was slowly but surely separating from the others. 

"Then why have you rushed to converse with me, girl?"

"I am to be married." She said; Galadriel looked at her, wanting more. "And if I am to feel happy, I want to know more to my life. I lost much of it, and I wish it be shown to me."

"This I cannot do, Rinq." Galadriel shook her head. "I have not the power in this realm. The reasons I could show what had been, what is, and what will come was because I was in Lothlorien, which was shielded from time by Nenya. After the One was destroyed, any power I had that was put in my keeping by my ring was lost."

Rinq was desperate; she had to know everything; is a person's life not their business? "What must I do?"

"You have power. I have sensed it all along. This is your land. Harness it, and bend it to your will. All of this very realm is in your keeping." The Lady was being cryptic. "A way that was used much among the seers of our people was to ride out to a lake, whilst the moon is full. They would wad into the water, and stand in the center of the reflection of the moon. When they looked around themselves, what was meant for them to see was seen, although it is not always what they wanted." Galadriel looked at Rinq, with a raised eyebrow. "That is one way."

"I see…when is the Moon next full?" Rinq asked, but she already knew the answer… "Tonight? It is not a wonder to me why I finally had enough with those faltering, giddy maidens today." She looked at the ground. "Thank you Lady." 

"I hope that what you seek is found, Enriqua. And good luck with the marriage."


End file.
